Bruised And Broken
by Austin Hart
Summary: As a FBI agent you have to be strong willed , immune to intimidation, and honestly pretty bad ass, so what happens when one of these fine agents finds themselves caught in a relationship that isn't all it's cracked up to be? And what will it take for that person to find happiness again, a friend or a lover?


**I do not own Criminal Minds or their Characters, but Bryan is all mine(: I hope you like it!**

She winced at the hot water meeting the fresh bruised that made a home on her ribs and the scrapes on her hand. She let the water run down her face hoping it would somehow

cleanse the tears that had been shed onto her cheeks. Emily Prentiss could stand in front of the most gruesome serial killers and keep her power, but when it came to Bryan, the

boyfriend who is abusing her night and night again, she feels small and helpless. She stops the water and reaches for her towel. Once she is in her t-shirt and sweat pants she crawls into her bed petting Sergio while replaying the events that had taken place an hour ago in her apartment.

Bryan had been unhappy that she had been traveling so much with work, when she tried to defend her job the yelling began and hell was unleashed. in the mists of their argument he had thrown her into her wall , leaving the bruises on her waist. when she fell down she knocked the end table over , and the glass vase that occupied it causing it to shatter and pieces of glass to intrude the skin of her hand. Bryan stormed out of her apartment and left her on the floor.

Emily came across abusive relationships all of the time while interviewing suspects, families, and witness on cases and could never understand why the couples stayed together, until she met Bryan. She was brought out of her thoughts by her phone vibrating next her indicating a new text message.

From: Bryan

"Hey baby, I'm sorry about tonight , I have just missed you so much"

"It's alright, I have missed you too. Luckily for the rest of the week my team is on standby so I will only be doing paperwork in the office and getting off at Five"

"That's great! Hey i'm getting to head out with the guys , talk to you in the morning?"

"Yeah, I will text you before i leave for work. I love you Bryan."

"I love you too Emily."

And that's how it had happened so many weeks before; They fought, sometimes worse than others, but he always apologized for hurting her. And that was enough for Emily to stay in the relationship.

The next morning went like most, Emily woke up and made her way to the kitchen to feed Sergio and make a cup of coffee. Then she did her hair got ready for work, made another coffee for the road and headed out the door. Once at work she made her way inside and sent Bryan a text like promised.

_" Hey babe, how was guys night?"_

Emily made her way to her desk and made herself comfortable glancing at her phone every couple seconds when she heard Morgan call her name. When she turned around she saw that he was in gym clothes standing by the door to the bullpen.

"Hey princess, are you coming or what? We have your hand-to-hand re-certification training today" He said with a grin.

Oh shit. She thought to herself. "Oh, right um I will meet you in the gym in 10" Emily said grabbing her phone and heading for the locker rooms.

Once changed she made her way down to the FBI gym where a couple agents were on treadmills or lifting weights and she found her partner in a separate room rolling out the mat onto the hardwood floor.

"Hey, hey princess " He greeted her warmly " So i was thinking we can start with hand to hand take down and then we can hit the fire range"

"Okay sounds good " Emily said checking her phone once more before setting it down on the bench that Derek's water bottle occupied.

"Emily, Is there something wrong ?" Morgan asked noticing his friend eyeing her phone like a hawk

"Yeah, fine " she replied mentally shaking herself " Lets do this"

Two hours later Emily was heading to the locker rooms as Morgan made his way to find Hotch. Knocking on his unit chief's door Morgan let himself in without waiting for an answer.

"Is there something you need Morgan?" Hotch asked raising his eyebrows as Morgan closed and locked the door behind him

"I need to talk to you, Derek to Aaron, not Morgan to Hotchner" Morgan said in a lower tone

"Okay, what about?" Hotch asked motioning Morgan to sit down at the seat across his desk

"Emily" Morgan answered simply as he took a seat

Hotch's heart started to beat a little faster as he heard her name, He prayed that Morgan wasn't coming to him with evidence of what Hotch had been speculating for the last couple months "What about Emily?" Hotch asked sitting up a little straighter

"I think she's injured. Today in her hand to hand training she couldn't extend her arms out , and was consistently shielding her ribs." Morgan said almost shamefully

"What are you saying Derek?" Hotch asked

"Come on man, everyone has been trying not to see it but I think it's happening. I think Emily is being Abused" Morgan answered gravely

Hotch let out a sigh looking down at his hand sitting on the oak desk " Dammit. you now we can't do anything unless she says it's happening." Hotch said, his voice as grim as Morgans.

"Then you need to talk to her and get her to say it" Morgan replied getting up and making his way to the door, letting himself out of Hotch's office.

Hotch lifted his head to look out at his team in the bullpen. Emily was just getting to her desk looking at her phone every few seconds.

_How am i going to get the most strong willed and the most private person i know to admit weakness ?_ Hotch dully thought to himself


End file.
